Missing Danger
by The.Dragon.Singer
Summary: It's been a year since the AllSpark was destroyed and Optimus sent out the call for Autobots. Alex has joined with the Autobots after making a promise to her deceased guardian. However, there is something seriously wrong with her... TF2-TF3. Ironhide/OC/Sideswipe.
1. Prolouge

Heat beat down on her body, and the young woman let out a groan.

Her hands scrabbled across the warm sand beneath her, clenching and unclenching as the ocean waves washed over her knees.

Her eerily blue eyes opened, squinting against the sun and she maneuvered herself up.

Metal clinked around her shoulders, and she lifted pieces of the orange metal.

_Gone._

Her Autobot was gone.

Alex could remember when she had first found her bike...

* * *

The day was hot, but it was always hot here. A flower scented breeze flew through the small workplace.

The sound of a screen door opening and slamming against its hinges to rattle a jar of screws echoed through the open garage door.

"There you are, Alexandra." A woman huffed. "You're late! I've been worried sick!"

"Yeah, yeah." An annoyed growl flowed into the garage.

"What is that hunk of _junk_ doing on _my_ property!?" The woman screeched, following what could only be her daughter into the garage.

"You told me to find a way to get myself places. Well, this is it." A young female appeared in the broken garage door. "It's not like anybody's gonna steal this hunk of junk, because A) we live on a _private_ island off an island, and B) there isn't _anyone_ here."

"I am not giving you any money towards this...this..._machine_. It's your responsibility."

"Yes, I know." The girl propped the rusty motorcycle against the workbench. "Just like I've bought my clothes, and my food, and I live in the garage and pay rent. Blah blah _blah_."

"Well, I've taken care of you-"

Alex snapped, flaming braid whipping around her body as she turned.

"You abandoned me the moment I could earn money for myself." She snapped, brown eyes narrowing. "The only reason I'm _still_ on this property is because I don't have enough for my own house. I'm only eighteen!"

Her mother clenched her light dress, gray eyes narrowed.

"Now, if you don't mind," Alex turned around and hefted a wrench, debating whether to throw it into her mother's head. "Get out of my fucking garage."

Alex didn't turn, pressing the button on a nearby remote to shut the metal door and plunge herself into temporary darkness.

When the single, but bright light, flickered on, Alex observed the hunk o' junk bike she had hauled home, and then used the wrench to start disassembling it.

* * *

It was nearly two months later when Alex had finished the bike, repainting it a vivid orange, and tuning up the oddly new engine.

Alex planted her feet on the warm concrete of her patio, basking in the warm sunset, before grabbing the waiting helmet on the bike's leather seat and throwing her leg over it.

**-:-**

The crunching of metal sounded behind Alex, dirt spraying against her shirt as she turned slowly.

The young woman let out a screech, but snapped her mouth shut as the hulking metal monster shoved his face into her's.

"I am Fender." The red-eyed robot growled. "And you, fleshie, have something I want."

"What could I possibly have," Alex snarled, pointing her calloused finger at him. "That a _giant talking robot_ would want!?"

"I am _not_ a robot!" Fender snarled back, snatching her up and holding her directly in front of him. "I am a _Decepticon_, from the planet Cybertron!"

"That's nice. Now put me down right _now_." She snapped.

"Not until you give me what I want." He lifted his eye ridges, tightening his grasp on her middle so she gasped for breath.

"What do you want?"

He wasn't given time to answer when there was a sudden sound of metal against metal and was tackled to the ground.

"Keep your fragging claws off my femme!" The attacker screamed, arm whirling as it transformed into a glowing gun.

Fender made a series of clicking noises, and dropped Alex to the ground.

The new robot snatched her from the air, placing her safely on the ground.

When Fender had been driven off, the new robot crouched before Alex.

"Who are you?" Alex stared, taking in the single leg and orange paint.

"Your bike." The robot replied.

"I knew that. _Jeez_, do ya think I'm _stupid_ or something? I meant, what's your name?"

"My name is Piper." She responded, because the bike was positively female. "I am an Autobot. Thank you for onlining me. I own you my life."

She swept her hand, out bowing at the waist.

"I'm Alex. Nice ta meet you."

* * *

Piper glanced down at her friend.

"I've searched your Internet." She began.

"Again?"

"Yes. I think I've found something." Piper swung her wheel against the cliff face as Alex climbed up her arm and onto her shoulder to screw in a loose plate.

The human made a noise, and Piper continued.

"I think I've found the Autobots."

"Where?" Alex's keen eyes sparked, as the orange paint scratched slightly.

"Diego Garcia."

"Where the _heck_ is that?"

"It's an island. I'm positive that they're there." The longing was heard in Piper's voice.

"I'll make you a promise." Alex swung her legs over Piper's shoulder. "We'll get there._ Together_."

"Deal." Piper hummed, mechanics shifting as she transformed back into her auto mode. "Let us return to your creator."

Alex groaned, tightening her grip on the handlebars.

* * *

Piper had taken the fight with Fender down to the beach, and Alex rapidly followed as her Autobot beat the shit out of the taller male, who had appeared as a mail delivery truck.

Piper shoved her hand through Fender's shoulder joint, ripping the arm off as he fired a blast into her well armored chest.

Piper flew down the beach as Alex sprinted for Fender's leg, nimbly diving inside and snapping wires. The Decepticon yelled, beating at his leg as Alex moved to his chest.

When the lights vanished, Alex scrambled out the other leg, sprinting for her bike as Fender roared, legs giving out.

"Piper, are you alright?!" Alex cried, falling to her knees in the sand as her bike nodded.

Her blue optics swiveled behind her charge, widening. The orange Harley rolled over the human femme, blocking Fender's last and futile shot.

Blue energon rained around Alex, sizzling against the sand and falling on her skin.

"I'm...so sorry...Alex..." Piper croaked falling to the side as Fender shot again, blowing Alex off her tanned feet. Piper shot once more, Fender explored.

Alex remained unconscious, blood pooling around her head and soaking the sand.

"You made a promise, Alex." Piper dipped her finger into her chest, ripping her spark from it. "Keep it. Find the Autobots."

Her hand fell against Alex's opened wound.

A bright flash of blue light lit the beach, and Piper's body crumbled, scraps falling and dissolving.

* * *

Alex moaned again, hugging a piece of orange metal as she stood, stumbling on her feet.

The white and red sand beneath her swayed as she staggered down the beach, eyes locked on the large boat in the distance.


	2. Lightening

Alex hugged her knees tighter to her body, wiggling backwards into a large steel beam on the inside of the supply ship.

A light cascaded across the damp metal ground, and she pinned herself back, hoping no one would see her.

The crew members didn't, merely pushing a blue and white zamboni onto the lower deck before closing the overhead door and letting the sky vanish.

Alex settled herself in a more relaxed position against the wall, one knee drawn up and an arm rested on it.

"What's a _zamboni_ doing in a supply ship for Diego Garcia?" She asked, hunger knawing at her stomach as she tilted her head. Greasy red hair slithered into her pale face. Alex half hoped the machine would respond.

She rolled her eyes, lifting a threadbare blanket and curling into a ball beneath it. Metal against metal made her turn, gazing up at the Cybertronian with interest.

"I'm going to join the Autobots." He replied, folding his legs. "My scans tell me that you're not supposed to be on this ship."

She shrugged, tugging her leather gloves tighter onto her hands.

"So you are...?" He searched for the word.

"I'm a stowaway." She supplied. "The name's-"

"Alexandra-Rain West. You are nineteen today." The zamboni smirked.

"You call me Alex." She narrowed her eyes.

"I am Skater, former Decepticon." He tilted his helmed head. "There's something odd about you, Alex."

"Really?" She clapped her hands together and winced at the sound. "That's_ such_ interesting news...! That I already knew."

She snorted.

"Stupid hunk of junk. Of course somethings-"

"What did you call me?" The Autobot-wannabe's eyes narrowed.

"Hunk. Of. _Junk_."

"Say that to my face."

"I did. Twice."

A cannon appeared on the end of his arm, and she stood, teetering to push her fist straight into the barrel.

"I dare you." She gave him a psychotic grin. "Fire at me. It won't work. You'll just blow up."

"You're _just_ a human femme." He scoffed, cannon brightening.

"Yes. Who did _that_." She pointed to a heap of scrap metal in the far corner, vaguely making a shape of a Depticon.

"You are an odd human." Skater hummed, returning his cannon to his arm.

"I _know_." Alex returned to her corner. "Watch."

She closed her eyes, breathing quietly a few times before opening them and staring pointedly at a metal crate.

Alex peeled off a leather glove and lifted her hand.

* * *

Several crew men look down at the deck oddly, stilling themselves as they continued their job of pulling into harbor.

The ship rocked again, and the boat lowered the ramp onto the paved road to the military base farther in the distance.

* * *

"Oi, Lennox." Ironhide shoved his head in the break room. "One of those weird supply guys wants you."

Will pushed himself up, climbing into a now transformed 'Hide and zipping down the hall to a rather pissed off ship captain and suspicious Prime, who was conversing with a white and blue Cybertronian.

"Oi," He growled, shoving his prisoner forward, and she fell to the ground. "I found 'er on me ship. Stowaway she was. I ain't takin' 'er back. You have 'er."

"Captain, I'm sure she can explain. She probably got on the wrong ship. Right?"

The flame headed young woman shook her head. Her legs lifted, flipping her onto her feet and she staggered, greasy red hair exposing taunt and pale skin.

"See! You have 'er! She's bewitched, I tell ya. Me ship was rocking and there ain't no winds to rock it. It as her and that robot! I want me payment, and I want to leave. Now."

Lennox motioned over one of the nearby men and gestured for him to take the female away, as he paid the man. The Prime was just finishing up with the newest Autobot.

"Skater, I'll put you on probation." Optimus nodded to the other male, and then strode away.

"Thank you." The zamboni transformed, zipping away on it's tiny wheels.

* * *

Alex hummed a song to herself, bright blue eyes darting around the room at a pace that made them look like they were vibrating.

Optimus watched over Will's shoulder as she lay her head against her handcuffed arms.

"I have never seen a human femme with optics like that."

"Humans don't have eyes that colored." Will muttered, arms crossed.

"She appears to be in some sort of mental state. Should I have Rachet take a look at her?"

"Not yet. Let's see what she does."

"Yo!" Mudflap pranced into the hanger on a pole with a light on the end. "I got myself a pony!"

"No, you idiot!" Skids growled, pulling it out from underneath his brother. "It's a baseball bat."

He smacked his brother with it and was tackled to the floor.

The Prime cleared his throat, gaining the twins' attention. They had a silent conversation before the twins sulked off.

Will shook his head, glancing back to the screen.

"She's gone." He stared at the hand cuffs on the table.

"Shall I put Autobots on alert to find her?" Optimus tensed.

"No, let's she what-"

"Can anyone tell me," Alex's voice murmured from beside Optimus. "Where the _nearest_ doctor is?"

She teetered into the truck's leg.

"There's something wrong with me."

She let out a loud scream and then fell to the ground, lightening shooting off her.

"Optimus, you can take her to Ratchet now..."

The truck nodded, scooping the female up and transforming to zip out of the hanger towards the medic's bay.

"Ratchet," Optimus skidded to a halt, transforming and carefully cradling the girl in his hand. "This femme needs medical attention,_ immediately_."

"Doctor, doctor," Bumblebee tilted his head, curiosity shining through his brilliant optics. "Gimme the news."

Rachet nodded, placing her on the Autobot sized bed beside the yellow Camero. Lightening continued to shoot off her, though more subdued now.

"I've never seen this in a human before." The medic muttered, prodding the girl with his finger before activating his holoform.

The middle-aged brown haired man strode forward, crouching beside her as he ran his fingers over her face and head.

"Optimus," The man glanced up to his leader, who joined him. "Look."

The slightly younger man leaned forward, prodding the energon blue tattoo around a large scar on her temple.

"That's Cybertronian." Optimus frowned.

Bumblebee tilted his head.

"We have a problem here?" The radio whirled.

Rachet nodded, holoform vanishing.

"I'll see what I can do."

Alex finally quieted, lightening sparking off her fingers every so often.


	3. Royal Flush

Bumblebee returned for a quick check up before he left for Tranquility, to be with Sam.

He'd had his legs reattached and his voice control box was going haywire again.

The girl was still there, placed carefully next to the high table which Jazz had been placed upon.

His metal carcass pieces were still there, as nobody really wanted to throw him away or knew what to do.

"-What's up, Doc?" The yellow scout strode into the med bay with a cartoon greeting.

"That's never going to get old for you, is it?"

"-Afraid not." Bumblebee lifted himself onto his regular perch as Ratchet approached.

The air filled with a tangy ozone smell, but the scent went unnoticed, until a loud beeping noise emitted from a machine parked next to the human femme.

"Houston, we have a problem." Bee pointed, fear in his optics.

Ratchet turned in time to see a bright flash of white lightening shoot from Alex's outstretched hand, and collide with Jazz's still body.

The metal groaned, shifting the halves closer and gears and wires mended themselves.

Blue lit Jazz's chest before vanishing beneath metal plating.

He coughed, bolting up to spit out a sudden mouthful of oil, dirt and a mouse nest.

"What did I miss? Why the _hell_ was there a _nest_ in my _mouth_?"

Ratchet blinked a couple of times.

"Give me a second. I need to get my story straight." Bumblebee began, mulling over his next fragment choices. "-We all look away. People pretending everywhere it's just another day. -It's getting harder to stay awake, and my strength is fading fast. -She...-breath into me at last."

"What?" Jazz frowned.

Bumblebee tried again.

"-bringing on the fire. -attack this unsuspecting town. -bad man. -kill you."

"Megatron ripped you in half." Rachet supplied, stopping Bee from frustrating himself.

"Hold up!" Jazz lifted a finger. "One question."

The Autobots shared looks.

"Did anybody kiss me?" Jazz made what could only be called a disgusted face.

"No." Ratchet shook his head, chuckling. Bumblebee played a track of laughter.

Jazz grinned, moving to get up.

"Where do you think you are going?" The Hummer H2 crossed his arms.

"Uh...out." Jazz snorted. "Duh."

"No." Ratchet pointed him back to the bed he had occupied. "And be careful of the human femme as you return to your spot. Be thankful she's got a virus that brought you back."

Jazz stared at the little female.

Ratchet turned his attention to Bumblebee, and Jazz sulked.

* * *

Alex wearily opened her eyes blinking against the bright lights overhead. Her vision went fuzzy as a searing flash of pain tore through her, and she clenched her jaw.

"Yo! Doc!" There was voice just out of her line of view. "The femme is awake!"

Loud footsteps hurried over, and Alex gained a metal face in her vision, blocking the overly bright lights.

"Hello," She giggled. "You're really big."

Ratchet snorted.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Loopy. Dizzy." Alex frowned, not even trying to sit up.

Jazz noted the medic's confusion.

"She means crazy." He supplied. Her eyes flickered over to him.

"I know you." She blinked, now pushing herself up. "You're the one that came back."

Jazz stared.

"Im Jazz." He snorted, leaning against the wall.

"Alex." She grinned, watching warily as Ratchet scanned her.

The medic frowned.

"This is...interesting." He murmured. "I want both of you to stay here another week, then you're free to speak with Optimus."

Both Jazz and Alex groaned, glaring at the medic.

* * *

"Four of a kind." Jazz flipped his floating holographic cards.

Alex frowned.

"Oh _darn_..." She sighed.

"Ha! I won! Take _that_, sucker!" Jazz yelled, pointing his finger at the female.

"Royal flush." She flipped her own cards, grinning.

"What! How!?" Jazz stared. "You're cheating or something, man. That's the thirty-seventh time today!"

"You're accusing me of cheating." Alex laughed. "I should be accusing you, considering you're the one projecting the damn things!"

The med bay door began to open, and the holographic cards vanished as the pair attempted to look like they were doing something else.

"Three hundred forty-eight, three hundred forty-nine, thre hundred fifty." Alex glanced over to the newly entered Ratchet. "Hello Doc."

"What are you doing?"

"Counting the ridges in the roof."

"You did that yesterday."

"Yesterday was _screws and nails_."

"And just how many are there?"

"Four thousand seven screws, twenty three nails and three hundred fifty...Seven ridges."

Ratchet nodded.

"Very well. I dismiss the fact you went against my orders not to play what you humans call poker. Your week under my watch will end tomorrow, and we will speak with Optimus."

Jazz grinned, high-fingering with Alex.

The second Ratchet left again, Jazz and Alex started another game of cards.

It was late into the night when Alex turned to her newest friend.

"Hey, Jazzy?"

The Solstice nodded, cracking open an optic.

"Can we go for a joy ride once we've talked to Optimus?"

"Sure. Why not?" Jazz muttered, returning to his pre-stasis state.


	4. Pink Wheels

"Optimus," Ratchet entered the hanger before his two newly healed patients.

"Ratchet," The blue and red leader turned from his discussion with Will. "What can I help you with?"

"My patients are ready for your approval." He stepped aside and Alex appeared, perched on Jazz's shoulder.

"Jazz!" Optimus's optics widened.

"Yo! Prime! What up with the new pad?" Jazz asked, gazing around.

"Morning." Alex waved to the thirty-two foot tall Autobot.

"And _this_," Optimus calmed himself, fans activating as he knelt to look the human femme in the eye while Ratchet introfuced her. "Is Alexandra-Rain West."

"Call me Alex." She frowned. "I hate my name."

Optimus chuckled.

"Very well." The Prime nodded, standing again. "You both look well."

Ratchet nodded to them both, which was the signal they'd been waiting for.

Jazz took a few running steps, transforming as he leapt out the hanger doors into his auto form, a Solstice GXP, and roared away.

"Where did they go?" Will asked, leaning against the rail of the platform in the hanger.

"For a drive." Ratchet supplied, startling them. "Jazz has been feeling 'cooped up'."

* * *

"Yeeeeah!" Alex cheered as they entered the hanger again, sliding along the floor as Jazz transformed back into his bipedal mode. "That was _awesome_!"

"I enjoyed that." Jazz agreed, climbing to his feet. He offered her a boost onto his shoulder, where the girl perch as Jazz headed for the down time hanger.

Many of the Autobots lifted their heads as the two strode in.

"Jazz!" The big black Autobot greeted, grinning. "Where have you been?!"

"Out and about." The silver Solctice shrugged, taking a seat next to the weapons specialist.

"Who the hell is that?" The black mech pointed to Alex.

"That is Alex West, Ironhide. She's the one who brought back Jazz." Optimis supplied, smiling slightly.

"Optimus, I've briefed her on what happened with the All-Spark. She had a guardian once, too." Ratchet mumured beside the Prime.

"Your guardian," Optimus fixed his optics on Alex. "What was their designation?"

"Designation: Piper." Alex responded. "Automode: orange Harley Davidson. Offlined by Decepticon, designation Fender."

"When did you learn formal English-Cybertronian?" Jazz hummed, poking her gently.

"Dunno." The human femme shrugged.

"Piper." Ratchet's optics dimmed.

"Did you know her, doc?" Alex asked, frowning slightly.

"She would be what you humans would term as a niece."

"You have a sibling?" Jazz seemed surprised.

"A sister." The medic nodded. "Her named was Starquake. She was seven joors older than I."

"She's your twin." The human blinked as Ratchet nodded.

"So, Piper was your sister's sparkling."

"You know Cybertronian words?" Ironhide questioned, scraping some rust off his foot.

Alex nodded.

"I told the boy this would rust. Was I not right?" The weapon specialist muttered, rubbing at it harder. "_Bad Mojo_."

Will strode in.

"I heard we've got our patients back." He crossed his arms. Alex scrambled down Jazz's shoulder and skidded to a stop in front of the captain.

"And you are?"

"Alex West!" She grinned.

"Why are you here?" He frowned.

"My guardian and I made a promise to come here."

"Skater is your guardian?" Will's eyes widened, hand going to his gun. "Why the _hell_ would you have a former-Decepticon-"

"No. Not Skater." She interrupted. "Piper was killed by a Decepticon called Fender. So, I came alone."

"Where did you find Piper?" Ratchet asked.

"She was offlined in the local scrap hard. I fixed her and then she protected me after Fender first attacked."

"Why did Fender attack you?" Jazz looked confused.

"Dunno. He wanted something that only I had. I still don't know what it was."

"Sir," A soldier stuck his head in. "We've located some Autobots."

"Where are they?" Lennox turned to the man.

"Africa and Canada." The man replied, handing his superior a sheet of paper.

"You guys ready for a field trip?"

"Autobots, roll out."

Jazz transformed into his auto mode, and let Alex climb in.

"You'll stay here." Will stopped the pair.

"No." Optimus shook his head. "Both may come."

Alex stuck her tongue out at the man.

* * *

"My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." The Peterbilt stared down at the sitting Cybertronian.

"Sideswipe."

"Primus," Alex exited Jazz's interior and approached the Autobot. "That looks like it _hurts_."

Sideswipe stared at her defensively, shielding his sparking ankle.

"Hey, Jazz," A toolbox appeared in her line of vision before she could ask and she pulled a wrench from it. "Thanks."

Once Will had heard that Alex was a mechanic, he had given her a toolbox and sent her on her way. Ratchet had stayed behind.

"What are you going to do?" Sideswipe's optics narrowed.

"I have a wrench, a screwdriver, and a hammer; what the _hell_ do you _think_ I'm going to do!?" Alex snorted, tackling his foot.

"Uh...hurt me."

"Well, it might hurt...but that's not _my_ problem. And in the end, you'll be fixed."

She plunged her hands elbow deep into his leg, perched on his wheel-foot.

"Can I have some light over here?" She asked, half buried in the alien's leg. Optimus pointed his head lights at the Autobot's leg, and Alex squirmed deeper.

"This is possibly the strangest thing I've ever had done." Sideswipe grumbled as humming spewed from his leg, as well as other various rocks and plants.

"Well," Alex poked her head out, a streak of glowing blue energon on her cheek. "You've just busted a few wires. Nothing a little tape won't temporarily fix."

"Tape?"

"Uh huh." She fished in her tool box, before vanishing again. "Sticky black stuff."

"Tar?"

"No. Tape. Sticky black stuff on strips made for wrapping wires."

"Oh. Tar." A smirk spread across his facial plates.

"_Tape_."

"_Tar_."

"Do I need to remind you that I'm in your leg and could cause permanent damage?"

"Alex..." There was a warning in Optimus's voice.

"Yes, Prime?" She pokes her head out, looking like a gopher.

"Do not cause damage to Sideswipe. I'm sure he can manage that on his own."

"Damn straight." The gray mech nodded.

It was quiet as Alex tinkered.

"Hey!"

"You're not the smartest 'bot." Alex chuckled, climbing from her spot."That should last until we get you to Ratchet."

"Thanks." He nodded, climbing to his feet.

"Autobots-"

"Jazz, can I have my car magazines back?" She interrupted Optimus, planting hands on her hips. Jazz handed it over, and when she turned, a silver Corvette sat behind her.

"Nice choice of car." She patted the hood before leaping into the Solstice.

* * *

"She seems to get along with the Autobots just fine." Will hummed, sipping a coffee. "And being a mechanic doesn't hurt either."

"Come back here, you little glitch!" Ironhide roared, tearing after Alex, who was laughing her ass off in the silver Chevrolet convertible Corvette as it sped away from the Topkick. "How dare you!"

"What did she do _this_ time?" Jazz asked, appearing next to the human males.

"I dunno." Epps shrugged. "Something, obviously."

"Faster 'Sides!" Alex shrieked, throwing a paint can at the weapons specialist. "He'll get me!"

"Pink! I'm a _mech_! Not a _femme_!" Ironhide roared again, crushing the can beneath his wheel and driving over it several times.

"Are you sure?" Alex asked, lounging backwards in the car as she lifted a brow at the black truck. "Did Ratchet give you a gender change? It would explain your temper...and he's been meaning to do it for a while."

Ironhide screeched to a halt, transforming to check.

"You fragging femme!"

"You can't catch me. You can't catch me." She teased, comfortable as Sideswipe sped up, vanishing into another hanger.

"Ratchet!" The weapons master yelled, stomping to the med bay to get the paint off his wheels.

"Sideswipe has been nothing but good to her since he came." Jazz nodded approvingly. "Prime wants me to take Ratchet when I pick up the new recruits who arrived late last night. We'll be gone for a while. There's three. All femme's, thank Primus."

The silver Solstice peered around, noting the missing human males.

"Yo, where'd they go?"

* * *

**So, what do you think so far? I'll start getting into the actual plot soon, and then we can take off. Alex is a bit of a trouble maker.**

**And she's also got something wrong with her. Bet you can't guess what it is! Thank for reading, but as much as I love the readers, I love reviewers too.**

**That's a hint guys.**


	5. Working at the Car Wash

Ratchet's optics narrowed in concentration, highly complicated theories and formula flying through his processor.

A detailed scan of a human hovered before him, and the medic hummed, spinning it slightly and storing a thought in his memory bank.

"-_achet_!"

The medic powered down his projection and made himself look busy.

"_Ratchet_, that fragging human _glitch_ painted my wheels pink! _Pink_!" Ironhide fumed, storming through the med bay door.

"Ironhide," Ratchet turned, wrench in hand. "Is there a reason you're interrupting my busy day?"

"Did you not _fragging_ hear me!?" The mech growled, lifting a leg. "My _wheels_ are _pink_."

"That shade doesn't suit you, Ironhide."

"Doesn't suit- Doc, just get the paint off!"

"Sit down, Ironhide." Ratchet lifted an odd device. "If I get it off, will you leave me in peace?"

"Ratchet, just do it." Ironhide snarled.

Ratchet shrugged, powering the device on high.

Ironhide's yell echoed down the halls.

* * *

"New Autobots." Alex practically skipped towards the hanger doors.

"Slow down, Alex." Sideswipe snickered, revving his engine beside her. "I won't be able keep up."

"Shut up." She laughed, running her hand along his hood. "How about a ride?"

"Sure, hop in."

The redhead grinned, sliding onto the warm and purring hood.

"Not what I meant...But that works too." Sideswipe purred, revving the engine again. "Hold on tight, sweetheart."

Alex shrieked as the Autobot sped forward, hands scrambling for a hold.

"That tickles."

"Sorry!" Alex screamed as they skidded around a corner and nearly into Optimus.

"Alex, Sideswipe." The Peterbilt lifted an eyebrow at them. "Be careful."

"Right-o, Boss-Bot!" Alex saluted, catching her balance as the newest Autobot transformed into his bipedal mode.

The large plane landed, the back door opening. A silver Solstice, a Topkick, and a search and rescue Hummer came out first.

"Chromia, Elita-One, and Jolt, who's a medic-in-training." Will waved at the three. "The third femme, Arcee, will be hear in about a week or so."

"Jazzy!" Alex grinned, blue eyes brightening as her friend reverted to his bipedal mode.

"Hey there, babe." The mech held still as she leapt from Sideswipe's shoulder and hugged his facial plates. "How was your holiday without your _favorite_ 'bot?"

"Favorite?" Alex snorted, smacking him. "Who said you're my favorite? Maybe my favorite is _Sideswipe. _Or_ Ironhide_."

"I'd better not be your favorite." The black 'bot glared. "Glitch."

"Well, it's not my fault you're a pain in the aft." She retorted, sticking out her tongue.

Ironhide grumbled away, vanishing to his quarters.

"So, what's on the schedule?" Jazz asked, pointing the new recruits to Optimus.

"Dunno." Alex shrugged, hand resting against his face. She lifted it to scratch her shoulder and then grimaced. "Jazzy, you're all dirty."

"Am I? That's what happens when you drive in Africa, babe."

"You're having a car wash." Alex snarled, paractically pouting.

"Really!?"

"Can the favorite have one too?" Sideswipe grinned, prodding her.

"I suppose I could give you both washes." She nodded. "It's not like Madam Fussy-Britches let's me do anything."

"Who?" Jazz frowned.

"Lennox."

"Oh."

* * *

"Jazz," Alex batted her eyelashes at the silver Solstice. "Will you play me some music?"

"Hell yeah." Bass cranked through the empty hanger.

"I am looking forward to this." Sideswipe purred behind her, making the girl blush.

"Why?"

"White shirt car washes are supposed to be the best." He informed, laughter in his voice.

"It's the only shirt I have. And heck, it's not mine." She shrugged, grabbing a nearby hose and turning it on. "This is gonna be cold."

Water splashed against the silver metal.

"Frag woman!" The two mechs backed away. "That's not cold! That's _freezing_!"

"It's not that cold." She pointed it at her head and the shivered. "Okay, I lied."

"That bucket had better be filled with warm soapy water." Jazz shuddered, voice barely heard over the music.

Alex nodded, lifting the dripping sponge.

* * *

Ironhide cruised down base's halls, heading for the wash hanger, which he hadn't used yet.

Loud bass echoed from behind the doors and the black mech pushed it open.

He was met with the sight of Sideswipe holding Alex upside down and Jazz laughing beside him.

"Put me- AAAAAAHHH!" Jazz sprayed her with the hose.

"It's not my fault! I had to spray off the bubbles! Jazz, that's freezing!"

The lieutenant just smirked, spraying her again.

"Sideswipe, help me!" The human pleaded. The Corvette shook his head chuckling.

She shrieked again, batting at the water and wiping her eyes as it stopped.

Her abnormally bright eyes blinked rapidly and she stared.

"Ironhide, what are you doing here?"

Metal shifted and gears spun. Ironhide crossed his arms.

"I was coming to get the dirt out of my gears. But since it's obviously busy in here, I'll do it later."

Alex twisted her body and climbed onto Sideswipe's hand.

"I can wash you, if you want." She scratched her head. "I mean, I know we got off on the wrong foot and all, but I'm here, so I can do it!"

She gave a hopeful smile.

Ironhide frowned and then reverted to his Automode.

"Fine. Just do a good job." He grumbled.

Sideswipe lowered her down and returned to his own auto-mode.

"I'll see you later." He purred out of the hanger with Jazz.

"So, how was the mission?" Alex asked after several silent minutes, while she was scrubbing a particularity tough spot.

"Boring. I didn't get to use my cannons."

"You have cannons!" Alex stopped, staring at the Topkick.

"I could...show them to you..." He muttered.

"Really!? That'd be soooo cool! I haven't seen anyone's cannons! Thanks, Ironhide!"

Alex wrapped her arms around the hood of the car the best she could.

* * *

"Optimus," Ratchet turned as his old friend entered the med bay. "Thank you for joining me."

"Of course, Ratchet." Optimus nodded. "What did you need me for?"

"Jolt," The young blue Autobot stuck his head out from behind a screened area. "Out."


	6. Talks-a-lot

"You see here," Ratchet pointed at her head and enlarged that portion of the diagram. "There's something there _other_ than a brain."

The two Autobots were examining a hologram of Alex.

"It looks almost like a spark." Optimus murmured. Ratchet nodded.

"It's true. The Cybertronian tattoo over the scar there has faded quite a bit, I can barely see it. Her eyes are the color of our optics. She's able to understand Cybertronian."

The medic pulled a small vial from a compartment on a shelf.

"This is the blood sample I took. It's fifty percent pure energon and fifty percent human blood. Alexandra-Rain West is nearly an _exact_ offspring of a human and Cybertronian. Not that it's happened before, but if it did, she'd be it."

"That's not possible." Optimus's optics widened. "But why would the Decepticons have wanted her _before_ her guardian died, which is when this was likely to have happened?"

"I don't know." Ratchet shook his head, putting everything away. "What I do know, is that you should assign the girl a guardian, and send her to live somewhere else. Like with Sam."

"Sam...Maybe that's a good idea. I'll process it before I go into recharge tonight."

Ratchet nodded.

* * *

"Alex, thank you for joining us."

She nodded, perched on Jazz's warm hood as Optimus began the brief meeting for the Autobots.

"Alex, this meeting mostly regards you." The Prime began. "I believe it's time to assign you a guardian. The Cybertronian you came with, Skater, has been sent to Canada to keep an optic on things there. Jazz, Ratchet, and Ironhide are needed here, in Diego Garcia."

"So Jazzy's not gonna be my guardian?"

"No. As my first lieutenant, he stays here. I'm assigning Sideswipe as your guardian."

"Sorry to interrupt, Optimus." Lennox slid through the door.

"Look, it's Madam Fussy-Britches." Alex whispered to Jazz, who snickered.

"We've detected a Decepticon in Shanghai."

Alex blinked.

"Didn't the Decepticons all vanish after the Cube was destroyed?"

"No." Optimus shook his head. "Decepticons are still on Earth."

"Oh."

"May I have a word with you?" The red and blue 'bot motioned Lennox away.

* * *

"Alex," Will knocked on her door and then pushed through. "We need to talk."

"That seems to be happening a lot lately." Alex replied, lounging on her small mattress.

"Optimus and I have decided to send you to Tranquility."

"Why?"

"There's nothing you can do here, and Ratchet thought it would be a good idea."

"Well, of the doc says I have to, then I do as the doc says."

"Can you be ready to go in three days?"

"I can be ready to go now." She shrugged. "I don't _actually_ have anything with me."

"Right..."

* * *

"Hello?"

_'My name is Will Lennox. Is Judy Witwicky around?'_

"You're speaking to her."

_'I work for the government-'_

"I didn't do it." Judy panicked.

_'Ma'am, I'm calling because of your excellent behavior. You see, I'm part of the educational branch.'_

"Does this involve my Sammy?"

_'No, ma'am. Rather, I received a letter from a student in Hawaii not too long ago. After some research I discovered that your son will be attending the same college she wants to attend. However, due to horrible financial problems, she's not able to find a place to stay.'_

"What are you getting at?"

"Who's on the phone?" Ron whispered. Judy pushed him into the living room.

_'We were hoping you'd take Miss West under your wing until the semester starts. I assure you, she's an angel.'_

"Well..." The woman thought quietly for a moment. "Alright."

_'That's fantastic, Mrs. Witwicky. I'll send you a copy of her information and she'll arrive in two days.'_

The connection cut off.

"Ron!"

"I'm right here." The portly man snorted, crossing his arms.

"We're helping a girl until Sammy goes to college."

"It's probably a scam, Judy."

"It's not a scam! Go clean out the garage." Rom have his wife a blank look. "Now, mister!"

Ron grumbled out to the garage.

* * *

"What the hell, Dad!?" Sam yelled, climbing out of his Camaro. "Why are you-?"

"Ask your mother."

"Look, could you pass me that bag?" The young male pointed to the tent bag by his father's foot.

"You get it."

"Dad, it's right there."

"I don't care. I'm paying for your college. You can get your own damn tent."

"Sammy, I thought you had left already." Judy appeared with a glass of lemonade. "Aren't you an Mikaela going camping?"

"Yes. As soon as Dad hands me that tent." Sam pointed to the source of conflict.

"Ron, pass your son the tent so he can go." She sighed.


	7. Fainting

Judy hurried over to the ringing door, throwing it open with a smile.

"Hi. I'm Alex West. Are you Judy Witwicky?"

"Yes. Gosh, you're pretty!" The brunette gestured her guest in.

Alex blinked her optic-colored eyes, and then smiled.

Her flaming hair was pulled away from her face in a ponytail. A large white t-shirt and baggy khaki pants adorned her body over a pair of dirty sneakers.

"Where's you're bags?" Judy glanced around the girl.

"I don't have any." Alex shrugged. "Funny. The government gives me a fancy new car but no clothes."

"That's so weird. This is the bathroom, which will be yours while you're here." Judy pointed to the room. "That's the kitchen and the living room. Ron and my room is upstairs on the left, and Sammy's, he's my son, his room is at the far end of the hall."

Alex nodded, taking it all in.

"We've given you the garage. I hope that's okay?" She frowned slightly, opening the door.

"Fantastic. I can fit a car in here."

"Sammy's very protective of his Camaro..."

"Meaning he'll want to put it in here." Alex shrugged. "I'm okay with that. My Corvette can suck up any rain."

"Corvette?" Judy's eyes widened. "I'll take you shopping of we can drive around town in it."

* * *

Ron tapped his foot, poking at a lump of meat.

The front door opened, and laughter was heard.

"Ron, honey," Judy appeared, carrying several bags. "This is Alex."

"Hey." Alex grinned, chuckling through the door. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Witwicky."

"Isn't she pretty? I've always wanted a daughter. We went shopping! In her Corvette!"

Ron blinked.

* * *

"Why is there a car outside my house?" Sam mumbled.

"-visitors?" Bumblebee asked.

"My parents don't have _friends_, Bee." The boy rolled his eyes.

"-I sense the force is strong with this one." The Camaro responded.

"Bee, I pressed the brakes. Why are you slowing down? _Bee_, don't kidnap me again!" Sam yelled, throwing his hands up as his yellow car sped down the road after the silver car.

Sam sulked as Bumblebee drove behind the Corvette to a secluded area, and then popped open the driver's door.

Sam unhappily bundled out, and Bee transformed.

The silver car began to move and suddenly Bumblebee was facing another Autobot.

"-who are you?" The Scout tilted his head.

"Sideswipe." The silver 'bot nodded.

What looked like a flying monkey tackled Bumblebee's chest.

"Bee!"

"-Careful, little lady!" Bee lowered to the ground, and Sideswipe sat with a thump. "How are you?"

"I'm fine! I'm fixing the new Autobots. Like 'Sides! He busted his ankle and I fixed it with-"

"Tar."

"Tape."

"Tar."

"Goddammit Sideswipe! Its tape!" Alex yelled , shaking her fist at the snickering mech. "Don't _make_ me come over there!"

"You wouldn't damage these looks, would you?" He mock-gasped.

"Try me."

"I'm good."

Bee laughed.

"-Little lady...meet...Sam...He means everything to me." Bee lowered his servo so she should step off.

"Nice ta meet you, Sammy." Her expression morphed into what could be called devilish. "You know, I heard this fascinating story about how you streaked the neighbor hood when you were five. Is it true?"

Sama's spluttering sent the her into hysterics.

"Where did you hear that?!"

"Your mother. Lovely lady." Alex hummed, leaning against Bee's knee.

Sam spluttered more.

"Relax. Lennox sent me here with 'Sides to keep me safe. I'm going to college with you."

Sam let out a short scream and fainted.


End file.
